


oh it's all a mess

by pasty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, not much substance here tbh, rating because i think there was cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasty/pseuds/pasty
Summary: Jean and Marco sleep through the post-apocalyptic world and talk a little along the way.





	oh it's all a mess

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is basically just a thing i wrote at 2am trying to flesh out a post-apocalypse jeanmarco au i've had in the back of my mind for like. two years now ? also my small attempt at trying to get over my writer's block rip. throwing this up here as is so i can't just delete the original file and forget about the whole thing ahjsfhjdfdf
> 
> ran a spell check and that's it so mistakes most likely abound

 

 

* * *

 

Jean’s breathing was warm, rising up as mist as he exhaled. It mixed together with Marco’s before disappearing.

        Marco glanced down at the sleeping man next to him. Frosted white eyelashes, chapped lips. Temperature being well below freezing had its effects. The scarf that was wrapped around Jean’s neck was partially frosted over as well. Bright pink cheeks.

        Marco wondered if he looked the same. Probably. Definitely. He turned back to look in front of him, watching for even the smallest movement in the sliver of the door. The bow in his hand felt weird. He hadn’t had much practice with it, but Jean had taught him the basics. He’d be able to shoot or at least threaten to shoot any offender.

        A cold wisp of wind had Marco shivering. He felt and heard Jean stir next to him. After a long, quiet pause, a raspy voice came out of him. ’’Mornin’. ...Is it morning?’’ Jean asked. ’’No. You can go back to sleep.’’

        Jean thought about the offer for a moment. Then, he shifted to sit a little bit straighter, though he kept leaning against Marco’s shoulder. Together they stared at the little sliver in the doorway. ’’Seen anything at all?’’

        ’’Not even any animals.’’

        ’’Good. Probably.’’

        ’’We need to gather more food soon.’’

        ’’Mmm. Ya got any water on you?’’

        Marco unzipped his jacket to his chest and slipped his hand in to grab a bottle of water, handing it over. ’’Thanks.’’ Jean drank about half of the bottle, then scooped up some clean looking snow back into it and shoved it inside his jacket to melt. ’’Shit that’s cold.’’

        Marco barked a laugh, crow’s feet appearing at the corners of his eyes. ’’You say that every time.’’ ’’Well it isn’t stopping being so damn cold.’’

        ’’It’s January’’, Marco laughed.

        ’’Ya sure about that?’’

        ’’Well, I lost count about I think half a year ago. It might be March for all I know.’’

        ’’See?’’

        ’’Doesn’t stop me from being right, though.’’

        Jean smiled. He seemed to shrink a little, burying his face deeper into his scarf and leaning back over to Marco. He settled comfortably and with time, started to nod off. Snow started drifting down from the sky, adding onto the piles of snow.

        Winter was always quiet, but especially quiet whenever it snowed. It made it feel like just a thought was loud.

        Suddenly, distant sounds. A dog or dogs started barking, seemingly accompanied by humans. At least they could heard incoherent human yelling.

        With a snap, both of the men were wide awake. If the dogs sniffed them out and the humans were hostile, it would be hard to escape with their lives intact. Marco handed the bow and the quiver of crude arrows over to Jean. As quietly as they could, they stood up and looked at each other.

        ’’I love you.’’

        ’’I love you too.’’

        The sounds were coming closer and the dogs’ barking sounded far more excited, like bloodhounds anticipating a hunt.

 


End file.
